Sasukes Suicide
by Neji-Hinata
Summary: Sasuke decides it theres nothing that can stop him now...
1. Sasukes Attempt 1

Sasuke sat in his room, the windows borded shut. He held a razor in one hand and a note in the other. He was tired of his life, he didnt care about killing his brother anymore. Sasuke put the letter in his pocket, they would find it after he died. He then took the razor, put it to his wrist, and he was about to start counting when he remebered somthing. A main artery in his inner thigh, it would kill him much quicker. He took off his pants, and placed the blade o his inner thigh. He began counting, "one...two..thr"

**"SASUKE!!!"** Narutobusted open the door, Sasuke jumped and the balde went flying.

**"NARUTO" **he took a gasp of breath, "what the hell are you doing here?"

Naruto ignored him, "whoa its so gloomy in here." he went to the window and broke off the boards then wung open the curtains.

"AGH THE LIGHT" HISS HISS Sasuke covered his eyes.

Naruto looked around and saw sasuke on the ground"...where are your paints?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto "GET OUT!"

"Aaw dont be like that Mr. Doom Doom Pants, cheer up silly!" Naruto grabbed sasuke by the hair and dragged him out of his house.

"OW, MY EMO HAIR, LET GO OF MY BEAUTIFUL EMO HAIR!"

Naruto dropped him out side.

"Damn you Naruto, do you know how long it took for me to get this hair?"

"Alright what do you want to do?" Naruto asked Sasuke ignoring his complaining

"NOTHING, GO AWAY!"

"Aaw, dont be like that Professer Poopy Pants"

"STOP CALLING ME STRANGLEY WIERD AND DITURBING NAMES!"

Naruto ignored him agan while he watched some girls walk by "Man, why do the girls always notice you?"

Sasuke grinned "thats becasue-" he then noticed they were giggling and pointing and he looked down and relized he still had his pants off. "Oh dammit." He ran back inside, put on his pants, then came back out.

"Now what do you want Naruto?"

"uuuuh, I cant remeber!" he smiled

"WHAT?!" Sasuke turned to go back inside.

Naruto ran in front of him, "Oh come on Docter-"

Sasuke put his hand over Narutos mouth, "Alright Ill go. just STOP calling me stupid names."

Naruto smiled and began skipping off, sasuke followed (not skipping)

"So Sasuke, what _were_ youdoing, before I came over?"

"Well I was...-"he looked down and mumbled"about to commit suicide..."

"Ooooooh, so thats why you didnt have pants on."

"..yah"

"COOL! LETS DO IT TOGETHER!" Naruto cheered

"WHAT?!"

Sakura saw Naruto and Sasuke and ran up to them. "Hey guys! Whatre you doing?"

Naruto smiled, "We're gonna go on the SLIP-N-SLIDE"

"WHAT?!" sasuke hit his forehead, "Im going home" he turned and started walking back

"What? OH COME ON SASUKE!" Naruto ran after him yelling more disturbing names.

Sakura sighed "boys..."


	2. Sasukes SAD Attempt 2

"Now where is that damn blade..?" Sasuke threw boxes and clothes and ninja tools and scrolls everywhere mumbling to himself.

"I should be dead by now, but no that stupid little…"and on and on he went until finally he saw a small glint

"**HAHA! I FOUND IT!**" Sasuke rose the razor blade in triumph.

**_SLAM_**

Sasuke screamed like a little girl and the razor (again) flew out of his.

"**GEEZ SAUKE!** Haven't you found your swimmies yet?" Naruto bleakly asked before sliding down on the wall in boredom.

"**I ALREADY TOLD NARUTO THERE IS NO SLIP-N-SLIDE!**" Sasuke blurted in such an anger it would scare any normal child….but since Narutos not normal he merely continued to pester Sasuke completely ignoring him

"_pester pester…pester pester_."

"Naruto I will kill you." Sasuke threatened with such a face that it would again scare any normal child…but this is Naruto.

"…._pester_"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH**" Sasuke screamed and ran out of his down the road and out in the forest where he stopped at a big waterfall.

"Phew.. I lost him." Sasuke panted

"**SWEET!!!!!!!"**

"**AH!**" Sasuke fell over as Naruto ear piercing scraggly voice rang in Sasukes ear.

" This is way better then any slip-n-slide!" Naruto smiled widely standing above Sasuke. Dressed in his swim suit and little floaties.

"Naruto, before I continue to yell t you I must first ask…**WHY DO YOU HAVE FLOATIES????**"

Naruto smiled, and played childishly with the duck sticking out on the floaties, "Because I looooooooooove rubber duckies!" He pulled out a bath tub duck and shoved it in Sasuke face, "See!" squeak squeak

Sasuke sighed and took out a fork and stabbed the floatie deflating it.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOO, DUCKIE!!!!!!**_" Naruto wept in tears as he watched his floatie slowly deflate.

"No worries I have others!" Naruto cheered and pulled Frog floaties and teddy floties. He hugged them tightly making weird baby noises.

Sasuke, frightened beyond all despair, pulled out a gun and pointed it to his head. "_Good Bye_ Cruel World." He pulled the trigger and

**_BAM!_** Something knocked him in the head, but not a bullet. Sasuke looked at it and realized he was holding a fake gun and when he shot it a rubber duck popped out.

"oh…my…god, **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

_**Quack**_

* * *

**Authors Note**

_Well I hope you guys liked the chapter! I was a bit worried about writing it but once I started it just kept coming!_

_This ones shorter than the first though. P_

_I may be interested in writing a 3rd chapter. But its up to you guys.Should I?_


	3. Sasukes Attempt Num 3

Darkness wrapped around the young boy. Almost suffocating, but he did now care. It was the perfect place for him.

_Alone_.._Dark_…_**EMO**_

"Finally, I found my resting place." He took in a deep breath of air, and exhaled slowly.

A large knife in his hand, the boy squeezed his eyes shut and….

He slightly opened one eye, then opened both. He lowered the knife, and pondered on something.

"But I was about to do it…I was about to kill myself. Where's the BOOM…or the BAM? Wheres…Naruto?"

He laughed a little, "Well then I guess…. I can…finally do it." He laughed again to try and reassure himself. But it didn't work. He ignored his feelings and put the knife back in place.

He closed his eyes and out loud he counted, "_ONE_…._TWO_……….._THR_.." He opened his eyes again and still nothing.."OK…." He said out loud like talking to someone but noone was there, "IM ABOUT TO DO IT…."

He began again, "_ONE_…._TWO_…_THREE_…" ..nothing

**"OH COME ON, NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU."** He threw down the knife and crawled out of the dark hole. And when he came out Leed was standing there, _**"HI SASUKE, YOUTH IS GREAT, YOUTH IS AWESOME, YOUTH IS-"**_

Sasuke cut him off, "Have you seen Naruto?"

"Ah, the young youth of Naruto, no I don't think Ive seen him but-" Sasuke cut him off again.

"Then you're useless." Sasuke said emotionlessly and pulled out a gun and shit Lee in the head. Then kept walking.

_**-GASP-**_ Lee lay there bleeding from the head.."I guess…im not…youthful enough"

Gai-Sensai came out of nowhere, **"LEE! MY YOUTHFULL LEE, WHAT HAPPENED?"** Gai ran to Lee and picked up his head, tears flowed down his cheeks.

**"YOU MUST LIVE LEE! I SHALL BEAT THE YOUTHFULNESS BACK IN YOU."** Gai began punching Lee trying to make him breath again like the Hymlic.

**-GASP-** Saskura was there standing behinad a tree next to Gai, **"GAI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"**

Gai looked up shocked, then he relized how odd this looked: Him beating lee up while hes bleeding all over…dead.

"No Sakura, Its not what it looks lik-"

"I mean Lee was annoying…but to kill him?"

"Sakura I didn't, I just came here and find his..unyouthful body" -_Sniff Sniff-_

Another person came up, **"GAI! WHAT THA -beep-"**

Gai stuttered in confusion, "An-Anko, I-I swear."

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

_"Hello, I am Donniva Ninja, bringing you you're news this evening."_

_"Our top story to night is about a crazy ninja teacher who, believed it or not, killed his own student."_

_"Reports say that he was found beating his pupil to death. He is now in Jail."_

* * *

_**In Jail**_

_-Program Ended-_

_-Sniffle Sniffle-_ "Why Me?" Gai croacked, "This is so Unyouthful."

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

_Wow, so theres Chapter 3!  
__I Decided to take a little break from Naruto and Sasuke to make hte story not so clumped together._

_The ending was a bit confusing ot write because it was hard to tell you guys what was going on in my head while I WAS PICTUREING IT. (Not that being in my head is safe at all XD)_

_Hope you guys enjoyed and hope you're all looking forward to more  
_

_Neji-Hinata_


End file.
